Bros Forever
by StraightCurves
Summary: [Gameverse, Post G/S/C/HG/SS] Lyra and Kris watch Ethan and Silver play Super Smash Bros Brawl to their own amusement. One shot.


Gameverse: Lyra and Kris watch Ethan and Silver play Super Smash Bros Brawl to their own amusement. One-shot.

"What the hell? That's cheating!" yelled a red-haired boy in a small townhouse in New Bark Town, Johto region.

This, of course, was Silver.

"Nu-uh, no way! That's just Thunder attack! It just happens to be strong!" another boy yelled back. This boy had black hair and gold eyes.

This of course, was Ethan.

The two boys would have started to beat each other up, if not for the fact that they were too into the game to put the controls down and brawl it out.

"No! You have some cheat codes on this! This is freaking terrible!" Silver retorted.

Indeed, the two boys, with a weird friendship, were busy playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. Ethan, being a veteran, was destroying Silver's Kirby with Pikachu. Ethan was enjoying this very much while Silver was making up terrible excuses to make up for his losses.

"No! I'm just so awesome and you are just terrible! Yep, I'm awesome! Even Typhlosion thinks so!" Ethan shot back.

Sure enough, Ethan's Typhlosion was nodding her head. Absentmindedly, Ethan gave his starter a high five.

Silver's Feraligatr, not wanting to be outdone by his rival, starting squabbling with Typhlosion, probably about whose trainer was more awesome, and the small argument turned into a full on wrestling match.

"Hey, no love-making in the house! Besides, you've already made enough eggs for a lifetime!" Ethan scolded.

Sure enough, Feraligatr and Typhloison had made five eggs together. In order to keep them without sending them to Professor Elm, they were officially Ethan's mom's Pokemon.

The two blushed and went outside and commenced the fight, and the two boys resumed the butchery.

Around fifteen minutes later, a worried Lyra and Kris showed up.

"What's your problem! Kris, Meganium, Azumarill, and I were walking in the Elm Corral when a stray Hydro Pump went our way! It's your fault Silver! We almost died!" Lyra yelled.

Kris had to add something. "You need to get those Pokemon in check. They destroyed one of the windmills three minutes ago!"

Still no answer from the boys.

"You're not even looking!"

"Of course! You are disturbing us!" Ethan yelled back.

During Lyra's rant, Ethan and Silver had switched game modes and were now playing adventure mode, and were trying to take down a Rayquaza with Diddy Kong and Fox.

"You need to get those Pokemon under control! Look, they just knocked the technology guy unconcious!" Kris pointed out the window. It was perfect timeing as the fat, creepy technology guy got crushed by Ethan's Typhlosion. After it had gotten off and he got up, he was crushed again by Silver's Feraligatr.

"Young ladies! Do not interrupt us while we battle against Pokemon!" Ethan shouted in a desperate attempt to get them to stop talking.

"Besides, that fatty is an old creep. No one likes him," Silver added. It was true. After a while, everyone did get bored of him telling them about the "new" PC storage system that came out three years ago.

"That's not a real Pokemon battle!" Kris shouted at the exact time Lyra said, "We're older than you rude creeps!"

Ethan and Silver ignored her, and kept on with their battle against the wild Rayquaza.

Lyra and Kris were ready for some more chewing out and ragging on the boys, but realized they felt very content watching a virtual Pokemon cream them and leave them in the dust.

Ethan and Silver tried again. They were on their third try when...

The two boys started wailing and hugging each other for no apparent reason.

Kris, realizing that their amusement had come to an end, frowned and said, "What happened? Did a wild skitty appear and scare you?" all in a baby, mocking voice.

The two boys turned around - Silver with slight tears while Ethan full out balling.

"Ray-Rayquaza did th-this dig attack-ck, and Did-Diddy was gonna g-get hit, but Si-Silver took the hit. And now he's dead!" Ethan choked out. Silver nodded in agreement.

Lyra studied the boy's faces, and then the TV screen. She frowned.

"He still has another life you moron!"

Ethan and Silver looked at each other, then back at the TV screen.

"Oh yeah."

"Right."

An awkward pause ensued.

"Well want are we waiting for MORE POKEMON BATTLES!" Ethan shouted and the battle resumed.

Lyra and Kris looked at each other.

Four punches and two unconscious boys later, Lyra and Kris picked up the controls, and soon enough, they were brawling it out with Peach and Jigglypuff.


End file.
